Many consumers make purchasing decisions about a specific product at the shelf of a retail store. In an effort to influence this decision process, retailers and packaged goods manufacturers use various advertising and promotional methods to highlight a specific product at the point of display. Retailers and packaged goods manufacturers are constantly searching for simple, inexpensive, and effective ways to promote their products.
Many promotional displays designed for retail shelves use electricity. However, these displays generally receive electrical power via batteries or standard wall outlets. Batteries are problematic for use in this application because of their limited lifespan, limited power output, and the high personnel and material costs to replace them. Standard wall outlets allow for unlimited lifespan but require power conversion for most applications. Additionally, standard wall outlets are expensive to install, may be subject to national and local electrical codes and carry additional safety concerns such as the need to be encased in conduit.